MagicianXReader
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: A request for my friend, FeralSonic on dA. MagicianXReader. Warning: lemon. Rated MA.


Author's Note: This story is based off of a RP with my good friend, FeralSonic. She wanted a ReaderX with him so, that's what I did. In case you don't know who Magician is, he's a costume from Minion Rush that Dave wears. Feral just makes him into another Minion who's a magician. If you're still confused, look at her gallery on dA.

You were hanging out with Magician, aka Marcus. A Minion who dabbles in the art of magic. Due to his sweet and sensitive personality, many people love him. You were no exception. Even though you loved another, you couldn't help but fall for him.

"You know, you're pretty hot." You say, watching him unbutton his white shirt.

"I sure am~" Magician said. "Hot stuff, heh~"

"You sure are~"

The magic Minion stands up and smirks, leaning against the wall besides you, looking up at you. "How about now, hmm~?"

"Definitely! Buuuut, my crush is hotter." You say, a bit embarrassed. Magician looks around then removes his shirt, levitates up into your arms, then looks at you with another smirk. "How about now, hmm~?"

Your face flares up from heat. "Still very hot, but my heart's with (your crush's name)."

The Minion shrugs. "That's fine with me. " He hugs and nuzzles you. "I won't argue with that."

You hug and nuzzle him back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He moves a little, speaking quietly. "I don't want to leave. " Magician said.

You stare at the magical Minion in your arms. "You don't have to if you don't want to ."

He looks at you with tears running down his goggles. "You have no idea how loved I feel right now!" He clenches your shirt, making you nuzzle him more. He looks up at you.

"I love you so much!" He says. "Never have I felt this way!"

You blush from the exclamation. "R-really?"

Magician nods again, nuzzling you. You look down at the Minion and hug him tightly. "I...I think I like you too." He looks at you, then pulls himself up to kiss your cheek. You blush from the unexpected contact, making you grab him and press your lips to his. The Minion closes his eyes as he feels you get closer to him. He thinks your advances are a little weird at first, but slowly starts to get into it, putting his hand on your cheek.

Noticing how Magician was getting into it, you slide your tongue across the seam of his lips, hoping he'll oblige.

He waits a few seconds, opening his eyes a bit to see you, before shutting them again and letting you in. You take this chance and start to taste and explore him.

The magic Minion grabs onto you as he feels you get closer. "Mmmnh~!" He waits another few seconds before deepening it a bit more.

Starting to feel a bit frisky, you try to slide his pants off. Magician's eyes widen and he pulls back, putting a hand on yours. "..Not n-now. L-later...please."

You nod in understanding. "OK. Whenever you're ready." He nods then rest against you. The both of you wait a while to catch your breaths. He then looked at you and gave you his trademark smirk.

"I..I think I'm r-ready now."

You smirk back at him. "OK. We'll continue. Just tell me if I go too far." He nods before getting closer. Tugging at the waistband of his pants, Magician looks at your hand, blushing bright pink. He then looks back at you and lands a kiss on your lips. You take the chance and slide your tongue back into his mouth while completely removing his black pants.

He pulls you closer, making you pin him against the wall. "Mmmmnh~!" He breaks the kiss when he feels your hand grab his cock, jerking it. "Ah...! …ah!"

You chuckle at the cute noises he was making. "Feels good, huh?"

"Ah...!" He nods. "Y-y-yes…" He waited until the right moment before starting to land small kisses on your neck.

"…ah…." You start jerking off the Minion at a much faster pace, making him hold you tight and scream in ecstasy.

"Aaah~! Ah..ah...a-ah…nnngh~!" He throws his head back and shuts his eyes tight. "O-oh (insert your name)! …nnn!" He pulled himself up to kiss you again, holding onto you tight to make it deep. You feel his tongue slide against yours which makes you double your efforts in pleasuring him. He breaks the kiss to bury his head into your neck, muffling his shouts of pleasure.

"Oh G-God! …mmmnnnh~!" He holds you tighter. "…never f-f-felt…this..before..! It...it f-feels so...niiice~!" He lowers his voice to a whisper. "..m-more...mmmnh..please!"

You smirk and lower your head, gliding your tongue around the head of Magician's dick and sucked. The magic Minion looks at you, eyes glazed over. He tried to muffle any noises he was making. You continue your ministrations, relishing his screams of pleasure.

Soon, he can't hold it in anymore and shouts out, releasing deep into your mouth, you swallow the salty cream. After he was done, you lift your head back up and stare at him with lustful eyes. "Do...do you want more?"

Magician opens his eyes a little, nodding slightly. "S-slowly...this...t-time...around.…please…?" He whispers, closing his eyes once again. "I l-like it...sl-slow."

You nod and go back to jerking him off again. Slowly, of course.

"aah!" He closes his eyes, feeling everything you're giving him. "D-don't s-stop…please...!" You continue to apply pressure to him by gently squeezing the base and rubbing the tip. It keeps going on until he comes again, splattering himself on your chest.

"Oh God." He pants as he looks at your shirt. "…sorry for the...mess...there."

"It's no problem." You lick off some of his essence off your hand. "In fact, it's pretty good~!"

Magician looks at you a bit nervous. "I...I wonder wh-what's…next."

"That depends. Do you want to go farther?"

He looks at you for a moment, then nods a little. "Please! I..I n-need it…n-now…"

You smirk again. "OK. I can do that~!" You then remove your shorts, the lower half soon becoming bare.

"And...I want you...on t-top...please?" He pointed at the large cushion on the floor. "Over…there?"

"Sure~" You take him to the cushion and lie him down. Then, you slowly, but carefully get on top of him, feeling the hot flesh slide inside of you.

"…nngh~!" Magician props himself up a little and kisses you. You part your mouth slightly to let him invade as you grind your hips against him. He slowly moves one hand down to your side as he pulled you a bit closer to him. You break the kiss to start leaving little hickies on his body as you grind your hips against the yellow creature.

"Ah…! …nngh..!" He threw his head back and gripped the cushion. He started to move his hips as it went on. He bit his finger to try and muffle any noises he was making. You pull his arms away and pin them down.

"Come on. Scream for me, Magician~"

He looked at you again before throwing his head back again from pleasure. "..ah!...aaaahh~!….nnngh!

"….ah..."You speed up. "…ah...M-Magician~!"

Magician looks at your eyes, sweat running down his forehead. "..hah…th-this..feels..so..good...!….aaaah!"

The passionate lovemaking between human and Minion kept going until both reached their peak. Magician's hot seed shot through your body while your juice drenched Magic's member. Soon, he went limp against the cushion. Opening his eyes, he looked at you.

"That...w-was...certainly…something…" He panted. "Oh b-boy...I need to rest...after that...!"

You get off of him, panting. "Same here." You lie beside him, seeing him smile at you. He then puts his pants on and hugs you. "Thank you."

You return the favor and hold him close. "You're welcome~"

He looked away slightly. "I...I hold a..a great amount of adoration…for you...after...that."

You smile. "So do I." Magician raised himself up to kiss you once..."I..love you...so much...~"

"I love you too~" You say, as you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
